Rebecca Wolowitz
by Ratcliffelover
Summary: Howard Wolowitz has a 14 year old sister named Becky. What happens when she needs him and he isn't there for her?


_**Supposed to take place when Howard is dating Bernadette but still lives with his mom. i think its late season 3 or early season 4. please comment and tell me what you think. I don't own anything but Rebecca/Becky. My first story so please be nice.**_

Becky POV

Being the little sister of such a guy as Howard Joel Wolowitz isn't always the easiest thing. First of all, he is almost never home. He is always at that guy Leonard's place playing video games with the other guys or eating takeout. And recently he started dating this girl named Bernadette who is the exact opposite of him. She is christian, has an annoying voice, and she never gets any of his humor making their dates very awkward. Sadly he is that desperate. But I think worst of all, he is way to overprotective of his 14 year old sister. I mean sure our dad left right after he got my mom pregnant with me, but I really don't think its necessary to try and scare my dates off with Klingon. I think this story was the first time I actually felt like he noticed me. But why did I have to be unconscious during most of it.

I sat at my desk staring at my iPhone waiting for it to buzz. "Come on Dylan why wont you answer" i mumbled to my phone. Dylan was my boyfriend who I had been dating secretly for the past 4 months. He was super hot, and popular. what more could a girl want. Just then I heard it buzz and my heart practically stopped. _I'll be there in like 5 minutes _he texted. I started to panic. _No you cant come while my brother is home. he would kill me if he found out we were dating. Ill have him drive me to the dance. see u soon. _I turned off my phone and looked one more time in the mirror before getting Howard. My brown hair looked perfectly strait and my new white sleeveless mini dress looked perfect. I quickly rushed to my closet to grab my matching Steve Madden heals. I'm only 4 feet 9 inches so these were really necessary. "Hey Howard can you drive me to my dance? Rachel cant come." I made up a story that my friend Rachel was taking me to the dance and not Dylan. "Yeah one sec" he yelled from his closed bedroom door. I could hear giggling in there but i figured he was going back to touching himself again or something like that.

**_2 hours later_**

"Alright Becky. I'm ready." Howard called as he came down the stairs. It was to late. The dance ended. This was my Junior prom! i spent over 200 dollars on my whole outfit. I was going to get my first kiss and dance all night. But Howard ruined it all. I was on the couch when I heard him come downstairs. "You asshole! It ended and you knew how much that meant to me!" I screamed while tears fell down from my eyes. "I knew you were having sex the whole time with Bernadette! I don't understand you! all you tell me is how you are a father figure to me who is here for me but you are never there when I need you! I hate you Howard, I HATE YOU!" After that I didn't let him talk of apologize. I opened the door and didn't look back. In hysterical tears I walked down the street and went as far as I could. I waited at a cross walk for the light to turn red so I could walk across the busy intersection. As I began to walk when the light turned red I saw a silver car drive towards me, and then everything went black.

_**The rest of the story will be told in first person**_

Howard could't believe himself. He knew he messed up in the past but never this bad. He sat in the living room and waited for Becky to come back home. after an hour he decided he had to call for help. It was 10:30 and his baby sister was lost outside. Howard picked up his phone and called Leonard. "Hey Becky ran out and she hasn't come home. can you come to my house?" Just then Bernadette walked through the door. "I forgot my purse" she said, "whats the matter Howard?"

Leonard got in his car with Penny and Sheldon. Raj was in India at his cousin Sanjay's wedding. He was in his apartment watching Star Wars episode 5 with Penny and Sheldon when Howard called. "Why are we going this?" Sheldon wined, "according to the roommate agreement we cannot go on outings on a weeknight after 8:00 to avoid a zombie attack". "Sheldon there are no zombies in Pasadena" Leonard said. Penny giggled to herself. she loved listening to Leonard and Sheldon's stupid arguments. They drove down a busy road and were stopped at an intersection by a police officer. "Must have been some kind of accident or something", Penny said. Sheldon opened his window and popped his head out to see what happened. "Oh dear".

"Holy shit", Leonard said when he saw the bloody body of Becky lying in the middle of the street, her perfect white dress and shoes stained with blood. Penny saw it and her eyes widened. Leonard picked up his phone and called Howard. "Hey Leonard whats up?" "We found her" he said.

Howard got there with Bernadette a few minutes later and ran to see his sister. He just stood there in shock for a few minutes. Then, he became angry "who did this?" he said quietly clenching his fists together. "ill kill them". "Howard" Penny came forward and whispered "I know who did this". "What, you do?" Leonard asked. He was confused since he and Penny got there after this all happened. "Tell me" Howard said quietly and then after a few seconds he got annoyed, "Tell me!" "It was them" Penny said tears coming to her eyes as she pointed to a person parallel from where she was standing. Everyone's mouths opened.

"Bernadette?" Sheldon said in shock. "How could you do this?" Howard said tears starting to come from his eyes, "you said you loved me, I just slept with you! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Bernadette didn't know what to say. She began to sob. "I'm so sorry Howie. I was so jealous of her. You never pay any attention to me! Its always her! I have feelings to y-" Howard cut her off "I never want to see you again, you bitch."

And with that Bernadette got into her car and drove away from the best man she ever knew. An ambulance came and picked up the body and drove speedy quick to the hospital. "Come on Howard let me drive you" Leonard said and all four of them got in his car. "I'm so sorry Howard" Sheldon said quietly. Everyone in the car was surprised at Sheldon, who never showed any feelings. "Thanks buddy" Howard said giving his friend a small smile. "God please let her be OK" Howard said, closing his eyes. Penny sniffed.

They all sat in the waiting room. Howard couldn't keep still in his seat. He kept twitching and mumbling to himself "what will ma say?" Leonard looked at Penny who was staring at the floor. He put is arm around her. "I still don't understand how you knew Bernadette did it." he said to her. Penny wouldn't lift her head, "she told me at work that if she had the opportunity to do something to her she would. I didn't know she was serious". "Howard Wolowtiz" a tall man said. Howard stood, "you may see her now". Howard practically ran into the room to see Becky in the bed with her eyes closed, hooked up to at least a million machines. She was wearing an arm cast and had stitches above her eye. "Oh my god Becky I am so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have been there for you. I haven't been there for you when you needed me and I am so sorry. I will always be here for you. I love you so much, please don't leave me." He began to cry. He held her hand and waited for er to say something but she didn't. A nurse entered the room,"I believe that's all the time you have Mr. Wolowitz". He stood up crying and walked back to the waiting room wear his friends all looked at him with sympathetic faces. "why don't you stay at our place tonight." Leonard said. Howard nodded and they all walked out of the hospital when someone ran after him and said "Mr. Wolowitz, she opened her eyes" Howard ran into her room where she laid smiling at him, "I love you too Howie".


End file.
